ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracles
__NOWYSIWYG__ Below you can find information on the various Miracles. Each miracle can be activated for a period of time. After it is done with the blessing, it needs to cool down before it can be activated again. There is a max of 5 levels of faith. To increase the levels of faith for the miracle, members on the island can donate any resources to the miracle that is not produced on that island. To be able to use the max capability, everyone on the island must allocate at least 1/6th of the town's citizens to priests in the Temple. Priests generate faith to increase the power of the miracle. This makes the miracle system to be hard to use as it requires everyone on the island to make priests. The larger the population on the island, the more priests that need to be allocated. The Temple building is required to be able to activate the miracle. The miracle affects all of your towns, not just those on the island. * Inactive and banned players, as well as players in vacation mode are excluded from the faith calculation. Note: * On some of the game sites such as en.ikariam.com, the Building is called a Miracle and the special ability is called a Miracle. * On some of the game sites such as us.ikariam.com, the Building is called a Wonder and the special ability is called a Miracle. Ares' Stronghold Ares, the detested God of savage warfare, blood-lust and of massacre, fills the hearts of all warriors in the vicinity of your cities with pure hate. These warriors will then charge into bloody combat without a second thought to their own healths, until no man is left standing. __NOWYSIWYG__ Colossus The Colossus is a statue of the sun god Helios. He can let the sun shine out Colossus' torch. The glaring, blazing light, which can be seen throughout Greece, symbolizes a threat from the mighty god and ensures chaotic escape and confusion amongst your opponents. __NOWYSIWYG__ Demeter's gardens Demeter, Goddess of earth and crop can bless your people with a fertile ground and a fantastic harvest. Your population will also increase a lot faster - but only if there is enough housing space and the satisfaction rate is high enough. __NOWYSIWYG__ Hades' Holy Grove The mighty Hades, ruler of the underworld, can send out terrible Gorgons, who can turn advancing enemies into stone with their stares. However, this does have the pleasant side effect that we always have enough stone at the end of a battle to rebuild our town wall. __NOWYSIWYG__ Hephaistos' Forge Hephaestus, God of blacksmiths, can bless the work of his blacksmiths. Their armour becomes really strong and their swords become incredibly sharp for a few hours, so that it is almost as if they have been personally forged by a God. __NOWYSIWYG__ Temple of Athene Athena, the tireless, the invincible, the protector. As protection goddess of your cities and of the craftsmen, she can reinforce your warehouses' walls to hide more resources from pillaging enemies. __NOWYSIWYG__ Temple of Hermes Hermes, God of traveling salesmen and of transport, cannot stand the sight of stationary ships and unused goods. He fulfills your salesmen's wishes to get to places faster by giving dockworkers superhuman powers. This means that every ship only has to spend a fraction of the normal time loading its cargo at the harbour. __NOWYSIWYG__ Temple of Poseidon Poseidon, God of the seas, has sent many a disrespectful sailor on ludicrous odysseys. But those who render homage to him, can expect that their ship will sail over calm waters and will be lead through perfect winds and onto their destination harbour. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Miracles Category:Game mechanics